Rain
by Kami Takai
Summary: This story is about a rainy day at the Honky Tonk with Ban and Ginji alone in the cafe, Ginji's Charm start to do things to Ban. Will Ginji be able to charm the snake man, Ban Mido, or will Ban resist the temptations of his cute partner. Find Out! R and R
1. Soft Whisper

Get Backers Fan Fiction

Title: Rain

Paring: Ban X Ginji

Date Made: 8/18/05

Warning: The following may contain material that may not be suitable for children under the age of 18; writings may contain intense images, sexual situations, and butt sex…

**This is also rated for up coming chapters**.

Summary: This story is about a rain day at the Honky Tonk with Ban and Ginji alone in the café, Ginji's charm starts to do things to Ban. Will Ginji be able to charm the snake man that is Ban Mido or will Ban resist the temptations of his cute blond partner. Find out!

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy! Read and Review pwese…

**YAOI / M X M**

Chapter 1: Soft Whisper

Soft brown eyes glazed against the foggy window. The sound of the rain hitting the ground roared on. Out side was dark and cloudy and it seemed as if it would go on forever. It had been day two and the rain pored on. It was late and the clock seemed to stand still.

The café was dreary and silence lingered in the air. His chin was resting on the window cell, eyes half closed. It was a long and gloomy night but he was still wide awake. He looked over at the boy sitting next to him. An unlit cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth and purple hip glass hung on the edge of his nose. He had one arm up on the counter with his fist pressed against his cheek. He was mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he stared out the window in anger.

It had seemed like business was bad for the Get Backers. Ginji smiled and looked up at his partner,

"Hey Ban-Chan just look on the bright side, at least were together." He got no response from the grumpy young man. Ginji's eyes returned back to the gloomy sight of the rain pouring outside and how totally bored he was staring out at all the darkness that surrounded him.

"Aw! This sucks!"

Ban finely showed signs of life, hitting his fits against the counter with all his might, startling Ginji for a brief moment before he settled back down into his formal position on the stool.

"I hate rain. We never get any customers when it's like this, no customer's means, no money, no money means, no food; no food means, no strength and yada, yada, yada."

He waved his hand in the air as if to prove a point and then silence lingered on.

Ban looked over at the depressing look on Ginji's face. Ban rarely got to see the other boy's darker side. He always got this way when it rained. It was cold and lonely and there were feeling that made his heart ach.

"But…" Ban spoke shattering the silence, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"You are right."

Ginji's eyes wondered back over to his partners in a questioning manner.

"We, do have each other, I'm glade that I'm not alone anymore, so no matter how cold or lonely you get, you'll always have me." Bans sentimental side was stating to scare Ginji but he knew that he was only trying to make him feel better. So he smiled and continued to watch the rain. Ban felt a little embarrassed telling his friend not to fell bad but he knew it would help a little.

When Ginji heard those words a warming fuzzy feeling came over him and a smile formed a crossed his lips. He rose from the stool and walked over to Ban sitting a cross from him. Keeping eye contacted to the very end, he wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace for a long time before pulling away just enough to stare into dark blue eyes that have the power to create dreams or nightmares if he wanted. Ban stared back into brown orbs of happiness and found himself smiling back.

"Arigato." Ginji whispered softly and seductively into Ban ear. Sending shivers down Bans spin. _"How Could Ginji be so sexy?!" _Ban thought as Ginji's mouth came within inches of his. Bans face felt hot as the blond retuned back to his seat. He asked Ban if he wanted coffee to warm him up but he already was feeling a little warm from just moments ago. The burnet stuttered in thought before promptly saying yes. As Ginji was busy with the coffee Ban had tried to figure out why he got so turned on by Ginji's soft little word. _"What was that feeling a moment ago?"_ He had to remind himself that he was a guy and that he liked chicks with short skirts not balls and a dick! He'd rather watch porno or jack off in the shower rather then feeling flustered when Ginji whispered into his ear. Ban had found himself in a complete breakdown state.

Finally Ginji had returned with the coffee in hand. Ban had been able to pull himself together before Ginji figured out he was having dirty thoughts about him "Here you go Ban-Chan." The boy handed the hot cup of Joe to his bud. He held the cup in both hands, warming them before bringing it to his lips and taking small sips. Bans eyes stayed to the floor the whole entire time. Ginji's eyes however had brightened considerably. Some how Ban always had the right thing to say at the right time and it always cheered Ginji up. The hot coffee had warmed the smaller boy's cheeks up to a flushed pink.

The blue eyes of Ban began to wonder and slowly they fell right back on Ginji. He studied that flushed face and how cute the other boy looked at the moment. Then Ban began to get a good look at Ginji's whole form. He wore green sneaker shoes, tan shorts with a metal belt, a plain white t-shirt and a green vest. His face was round and cute looking with blond spiky hair that looked like electricity was constantly keeping it up even if it was wet. To top it off, brown innocent looking eyes and a charming smile Bans face began to flush again but he couldn't look away, his eyes were glued to the cute little boy before him.

"Its good, huh, Ban-Chan?" Ginji's soft voice made it to Bans ears snapping him out of it. Ban felt hot all over still but he was able to reply. "Y-yeah sure." Ginji blinked and then smiled sweetly and asked,

"Hey? Um Ban-Chan, I'm kind of hungry, can you make me a sandwich since I made the coffee and all." Bans thoughts and body began to slow; he knew he was just over reacting. He realized that Ginji was really dense and probably though nothing of his wired behavior. It was just the way Ginji's charm worked on people. It was like an aura of innocent that just surrounded him. So in the end Ban ended up making the sandwiches for Ginji and for himself, but he'll never forget that sweet whisper in his ear.

End Ch. 1

Authors Note: Tell me if you like it. Post review please dank u!


	2. Warm Touches

Chapter 2 Warm Touches

The hard rain still poured heavily from the darken sky. The two boys sat close together in one of the many stales for body heat. There shoulders touching gently. Ginji was busy eating the sandwich Ban made for him, while Ban just watched. Ginji was eating it slowly so to make it last longer and to appreciate Bans hard work in making it. "Thanks a lot Ban-Chan! Its so good." he said while lifting it up to his mouth for another bite. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bans mask slipped right back over his face.

Ban lifted his coffee cup to his lips and took another sip before setting it back down gently. He stared deep into the glossy dark water. He thought of how sweet Ginji was, how cute his smile was, how big and innocent his soft, brown, eyes were. That charm that surrounded him catching him off guard and his lovely sweet voice. The only dude that Ban would ever let touch him so intimately and the only guy that he would ever want to touch so badly. He loved his smell. He loved his whole being. He wishes he could have him but he knew that it would never work out. Both of them would always chase skirts together, until he knew he had feelings for Ginji. Crazy no?

Yet again a mumble came to his ears snapping him out of it.

"Nay? Ban-Chan? Do you think the rain would stop any time soon?"

Ban paused and thought for a moment. He just needed to look into Ginjis eyes for a little longer before answering. "Well, I don't know. It looks like it will go on forever." Ginji looked a little bother with this. "Nah, I'm sure it will stop. Just not now." He pointed back out side and another gust of wind that blew a heavy shower of water against the glass proving Bans point. "Don't worry. The storm will let up and will have ourselves some new costumers in no time. Eh buddy?" Ginji was finishing the last of his sandwich when Ban was done talking.

He still had crumbs on his face and Ban was tempted to lick them off. Then his mind stated coming up with even nastier thoughts of him licking other parts of Ginji. Ban couldn't help him self and lend in to lap away the crumbs. Ginji sat still in shock as Ban pulled away. Confusion was written all over his face. "Uh? Ban? What was that?" he reach his hand up subconsciously feeling were Ban had so gently lapped at. Ban was feeling really horny now and wanted to have his way with Ginji but held himself back. "You had…crumbs…on your face…" He looked the other way.

Ginjis thoughts came together in one surge. _"Is Ban sick? Why he do that? Did he do it causes his board? I don't get it! Dose Ban-Chan do that to everyone? I don't know but I sure did like the feeling of his tongue on my cheek. WHAT! Did I just think that? But were both guys! That can't work! Can it?" _

Ginjis mind was about to explode when Ban reached over and placed one warm hand against the side of Ginjis cheek. Ginji gasped at the warm contacted. Liking the feeling of Bans caress. "You just…" Ban began but his lips were all ready brushing softly against Ginjis sweetly. Ginjis eyes flew wide open. Bans hot tongue lapped at the bottom of Ginjis lip asking for accesses. Ginji open his mouth with hesitation. Bans tongue took the some what welcoming gesture by tasting the inside of the other boy's mouth. He tasted like coffee and sandwich but it was still Ginji, sweet, good and warm. The blond moan deep in his throat, causing Ban to go over the edge. He wanted the boy right then and there. His hands wandering up the white shirt to brushing lightly against a nipple. Ginji gasped in Bans mouth.

Ban pulled back from the kiss to see Ginji panting slightly and a blush painted across his cheeks. "…Are so cute." (If you haven't guessed that was him finishing his sentence) Ginjis blush deepen to a dark red, Bans voice being so deep and sexy it rumbled through his body causing him to feel more then just a little flustered. Ban chuckled at that and moved in to catch the slightly open mouth with his. Ginji tensed and then relaxed again, his eyes closing. He brought his arms around Bans neck for leverage. Ban liked it that Ginji was so accepting he grunted in Ginjis mouth. Bans hands coming back up to Ginjis shirt tugging it over the spiky blond head, then puling away from the kiss to let it pass. Ban took a look at the milky white skin of Ginjis chest his hands coming up to touch and teases the sensitive skin it found just below Ginjis naval. Ginji like how Ban made him feel and lend more into those warm hands.

Ban found that the skin just below Ginjis ear tasted like sugar and enjoyed the little sounds the other man was making. He sucked and nipped hard until there was a small mark left there. "Tih! Now ur mine." Ban rubbed his thumb a crossed it looking very satisfied. Ginji shivered from the tingle it caused and Ban moved in to lap at his neck causing a small moan from the small boy's lips. "Uh, Ban…" Ban moved down Ginjis neck to his chest and began nipping at the nearest nipple. "God you make the nicest sounds. Let's see if I can make you scream." The sadist in Ban showed its true colors. "B-ban…?" The burnet moved in to catch his mouth before he could finish. He flicked his tongue a crossed the little blonds lips and then plunged in to taste him again. Ginji moaning in his mouth again. The warmth was so over coming it made Ginjis legs weak. He pooled to floor like a melting ice cream, Ban following after him.

Then Ban began to remove both there clothes. Ginji wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being completely naked in front of the very turn on Ban but some how it exhilarated him in wanting more. Bans hands massages every inch of him and every where he touched was like on fire. He need this and he needed Ban,

"I…Ban…" Ban could hear the shiver in his voice. "Ginji?" Ginjis eyes were so big and puppy like at the moment it was just too cute for Ban to resist. He kissed the sweet looking puppy dog boy and asked if this was ok. Ginji smiled and snuggled close to him. "Ban. I want this." Those words almost made bans heart burst out of his chest and do a little dance.

End Ch. 2…

Authors note: If you want more… To bad… I'm lazy right now and this is all I could come up with you sick people who like to read boy doing things to each other… (Hey! But ur the one who wrote it!) What! No I didn't! (Then why are you taking to ur self then?) That's because… (U like writing porn don't u?) No I don't! (Yes you do ur doing it write now…) Whatever you Baka! I can write whatever I want and it doesn't concern you… (Te!! Ur da Baka!)

Ignore all that writing I just did and review this piece o shit so we can all get back to our lives! Thank You! and watch for the next Ch.3! Yeah!


	3. Gentle Breathing

-1Chapter 3 Gentle Breathing

Ban made his way down Ginji's neck. Brushing his lips so gently against his sensitive skin that he could all but feel and hear the moans from the boy below him. Both were now naked from the waste up said for boxers (Ban was working on that) His hands worked their way down Ginjis torso. Ban loving it, he now traced the line of the boxers slipping his fingers in and feeling the warmth emitting from the said area. He grinned and sadistically looked at Ginji like he was his new play toy.

Bans eyes were starting to freak Ginji out just a tad bit but there was something in the back of his head, telling him that it was okay. Ban would never really hurt him in any way, they were best friends and he trusted Ban with his life. Ban saw the slight fear in the brown soft ovals of the blond and was worried. "Ginji…" Ginjis eyes locked onto Ban "its okay Ban I trust you. So don't stop." Ban took that as an "I'm okay and stop worrying already!" So he reassured the cute boy with a warm kiss and a rub of a nipple. Ginjis breath hitched in Bans mouth and he grinned evilly again. "God your so cute Ginji." He breath the words across Ginji's lips, he blushed and Ban now proceeded to remove the offending article blocking entrance into the final stage of his attack on the cute little boy's body.

His hands brushing intently against Ginjis growing erection. Ban had his mouth now around one nipple pinching the other red. He stopped this to make his way to certain areas that would make the boy cry out in pleasure. His hand wrapped around Ginjis jutting out need and he gave the head a lick and with satisfaction all over Bans face, there went the cry from Ginjis throat. He slowly took the swollen organ into his mouth grinning from ear to ear the whole time. Ginji tasted so good just like he thought, warm, hot, and good. It was pure Ginji and Ban couldn't get enough. Ginjis hands went from trying to suppress his moans to griping Bans hair in a matter of minuets. His breath coming out so soft that Ban wanting more and more until there wasn't anymore left.

Soon Ginji was moving his hips with each suck of Bans hot cavern and Ban had him wanting the release so bad that he was frantic and wild until he was withering into Bans mouth. Ban drank every bit save the dribble down his chin, which he wiped away, licking his chaps after a good meal. Ginji was huffing and breathing roughly as he lifted his hazy vision to look up at Ban, he was all ready leaned over to have Ginji mouth to his tasting himself on his now lovers tongue. Ginji was appalled at first and then gladly sucked on the others lips. His tongue brushing with the others and then pulling out to apply the mix of saliva and cum on to his fingers.

He then positioned himself in a way to better see his desired entrance. Slipping one finger in the puckered entrance he watched Ginjis face the whole entire time. Ginji breathed out steadily, controlling his breathing the best he could, so not to worry Ban. Ban slipped in the second finger moving the two around making sure to stretch him out real good. Ban pulled his fingers almost all the way out and then slid the third in earning him a grunt from the spiky blond below him. He moved them about spreading them, getting him ready.

He then removed his fingers and placed his throbbing need against the lubricated hole. He lend over and pressed his lips hard against Ginjis, hoping that he could distracted him from the pain as he pushed himself in. Ginji yelped at the burning pain that waved through his body and lower torso. "Ah! Ban!" He wrapped his arms around Bans neck trying to leverage him in a better position. Ban was acing to thrust into Ginjis warm hole but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The cute boy was no match for Bans sadistic side. He never really intended to hurt Ginji and as he looked down to his partners face tears clung to the corners of his eyelashes as they were shut tightly. Ban reached down and wiped them away. Ginji open them to the soft touch, his eyes were so milky and soft it made Bans blush deeper. He kissed Ginji all over again.

Once Ginji adjusted to his width, he pulled slowly out and thrust back in groaning from the sure force of his action as he continued in this same pass before picking it up a little later. Ginji was hard again and his weeping erection rubbed nicely against Bans stomach. Ban felt the hardness and reached down with his free hand to pump at him, causing Ginji to cry out. Their rhythm over time grew more fast and desperate. Ban hitting the good spot in Ginji with every thrust, everything was beginning to fell too much and soon he was coming into Bans hand again with mangled shout. Ban could feel Ginjis ass tighten around him and with two more thrusts he was over the edge coming hard into Ginjis dept. He collapsed on top of Ginji breathing heavily smelling the sweet scent of Ginji under him he pulled out groaning and laid next to him, unmoving reviling in ecstasy.

Bans eyes met Ginjis soft pure ones. "I love you." Ban breathed out against Ginjis soft lips. Ginji moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ban kissing him deeply and passionately and as his lips pulled away he said in a gentle breath, "I love you too Ban-Chan." Then the rain subsided as it always dose in anime and the two laid together in each others arms.

End…

Authors note: Well? What do you think? It took me a while but like I said I'm lazy and didn't feel like writing. Yes I do love to torture you guys it gives me great pleasure! Ha ha ha ha! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you! Read & Review.


End file.
